Dust in the Wind
by SunnyStormCloud
Summary: That's it. I'm going insane. It's official. Anime characters do not just appear in your room. Oh what's that truth? You're bored and want to send me to the Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood world for a bit of entertainment? Wow, insanity gets more interesting every moment! Wait, I'm only going for fifteen minutes? What a ripoff!


**Sorry that this is only a oneshot, I tried doing a continuing story once and it turns out I suck at continuing stories.**

**oOo**

The sound of the Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood credits filled my ears as my favourite anime ended again. By again I mean that this had happened before. I watched this series a lot. It always managed to make me cry at the ending though and I always made sure to watch the full credits.

It was just getting to the best part of the song when a loud snap flooded my ears and all the lights went off. Including my computer. I held back a swear. Reaching my hand out I tried to blindly find the flashlight I kept on my messy bookshelf. After knocking a few books that hadn't been positioned properly on to the floor my hand finally caught itself around the smooth handle.

Pressing the switch I turned around, the light shining on my bedroom floor and catching itself on the mirror that sat on my wall. What I didn't expect was that it would light up a small, childish figure sitting on the floor of my room. I jumped, hardly holding back a scream and unable to stop my heart from pumping at twice the speed.

"Hello Emilia Nathans" it spoke, it's lips turning in a twisted grin. How did it know my name? All the horror stories I had ever heard in my life flickered through my brain. This was not helping, it was only causing me to be more scared. I took a deep breath and my now slightly more calm brain reminded me of what that creature was.

"You're not real" I spoke, my voice still shuddering slightly "You're a character from an anime. You're not real and I'm going insane". A high pitched laugh retched itself from Truth's throat. It stood up, it's childish body creeping closer to me.

"Is that so?" It chuckled "You realise that if you were going crazy you would have noticed _before_ a higher being appeared in your bedroom." I was shaking, both of us knew it was right. I decided that I would have to at least act brave.

"Then what do you want?" I asked, gripping my flashlight tighter in my hand.

"I'm bored." It said simply.

"Bored?"

"Bored." it confirmed.

"Then why are you here?" I asked. If Truth went on a killing spree in alternate worlds when it was bored then I had no chance. Not that I had a chance against some 'higher being' to begin with but...You get the point.

"Do you wish to meet those characters you love so much?" Truth asked with a wicked grin. My mind was in disbelief. The Elric brothers? The main characters of Fullmetal Alchemist?

"Well I would say yes, but I...y'know, kinda want to stay with my friends and family. Like any normal human being." I said, putting on a brave face.

I didn't think Truth's grin could get any wider "That will not be a problem. I will send you there for only fifteen minutes. No more, no less. Good luck." In an instance the bulb on my flashlight shattered and I jumped, losing my grip on it. I never heard it hit the ground.

oOo

"Do you think she's going to be okay?"

"I don't know, Al."

These were the first voices I heard when I came to. I instantly recognised them. I tried to open my eyes and a bright light shot into them, I quickly shut them again and turned over with a loud groan of annoyance.

"She's awake brother!" Alphonse's voice reached my ears that were now smothered in a blanket. My hurting hurt desperately tried to come up with an appropriate greeting.

"Ifhgrfjvkduschmuf." Good one brain, you're a genius.

"Are you alright?" It was Ed's voice now. I huddled further into the blanket. A small clock was ticking near me. _Tick, tick, tick, tick._ In a instant my mind cleared as I remembered my time limit. I shot up, scaring the Elric brothers. I looked around me. I was in a small room, a motel of some sort. The couch I had been lying on was a soft yellow colour that clashed with the bright blue of the blanket I had been wrapped up in.

"We found you in an alley in the middle of the rain. Brother couldn't just leave you there." Alphonse answered my confused gaze. I nodded slightly, of course Truth would dump me in an alley, the little bastard.

"Where are you from?" Edward spoke up "You didn't have any belongings on you and you don't have the look of an Amestrian." Of course I didn't. I cast an eye towards my skin. It was a different shade to Amestrian or European skin. My mother was from Hong Kong, and had moved to Australia when she was seventeen, where she had met my father, a European Australian.

I swept back a lock of hair with a loud huff. Ed gave me a questioning glance and I realised I hadn't answered his question.

"Oh ummm..." Think brain, think.

"Qantas."

_No_

_Why._

_Of all the thing I could have said._

Qantas was an Australian air line. I mean, it could have been worse, I could have said Air Canada but, really? Qantas? That was the only thing you could think of, brain? How dare you fail me like that!

Edward raised an eyebrow. "I've never heard of it." He switched his gaze to Al and his younger brother shook his metal head in response. "And Al hasn't heard of it either."

No backing out now. "Oh, um...Qantas is a small island off the coast of Xing." Did I pronounce that right? Wait was Xing an inland country? I crossed my fingers that it seemed believable, mentally coming up with excuses in case it wasn't.

Ed nodded slowly, appearing to believe me at least for now. "What's your name anyway?" he asked me.

"Emilia, it's nice to meet you." I grinned, holding out my hand "You're the Elric brothers, right?" Ed nodded in response, shaking my hand and allowing Alphonse to do the same. The ticking of the clock in the background reminded me of my time limit again. Now that introductions were out of the way...

I opened my mouth, trying to voice the events that would take place in the Elric's future. Nothing happened. I tried again. No...That little bastard. Truth had stopped me from telling the brothers anything. Finally I found a sentence that I could say.

"Maes Hughes."

"What?"

"Maes Hughes, how is he?" I said, my face serious. Ed looked at me in confusion, his golden eyes tainted with a hint of suspicion. I could hear rain pouring heavily outside as he thought of a reply.

"He's fine, of course why wouldn't he be?" Edward said, narrowing his eyes.

"Look out for him." I replied. I knew my time here was running out. I smiled slightly. "Oh and, Winry would enjoy your company too." I reminded him, before looking out the window into the rain.

"Thank you."

_Tick, tick, tick, tick._

oOo

In an old motel in Amestris a strange girl sat, speaking to the Elric brothers. Time from her fifteen minutes had been partially taken up whilst she was unconscious. The ticking of a small clock on the mantle was ever present throughout the conversation. After seven minutes of consciousness the girl in the motel closed her eyes. A smile on her face. Two words of appreciation rang throughout the room before she disappeared as though she had never been there at all. The blanket that had been resting around her shoulders fell to the ground, covered completely in dust as though no one had come in contact with it for decades.


End file.
